


Happy Father's Day!

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard to be a Final Fantasy character's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand this.

“Which one’s yours?” Laguna asked, looking at the assorted pictures of children on the table by the punch. He spotted his little Squall, looking glum and forlorn even as a toddler. He didn’t look at all happy about the oversized lolipop he had been presented with.

The man next to him, an older scientist-type fellow with greasy hair in a ponytail, took a sip of punch and pointed to a peculiar picture. The child in question was smiling gleefully for the camera while holding a foam sword. The child behind him was crying and looking distraught. Hojo said, “That one. Sephiroth.”

“He’s adorable,” Laguna remarked. “Always been like that?”

“Still is.” The scientist sighed wistfully and remarked, “Last week he summoned a gigantic space meteor and plans on destroying the planet for his mother.”

“They grow up real fast, don’t they?”

“They sure do.”

The two of them sighed, before looking at the rest of the pictures. Laguna pointed out a rather chubby little girl with mismatched eyes and a flower-adorned kimono, saying, “She looks like she’d do some pretty great things.”

Hojo nodded in agreement, then pointed out a bawling blonde boy. “He reminds me of someone,” he mused, stroking some unkempt facial hair. “Can’t place the name, though. Probably Regent or something stupid like that.”

“That one looks like a brat.” Laguna pointed to a young girl, beaming for the camera while hording marbles or something similar. Her fingers were shaped in a V, proudly proclaiming her victory.

“That one just looks plain creepy.” Hojo flicked a picture of a young boy with strange blue hair. “Seph would probably like him.”

“I can see that.” Laguna stroked his chin and asked, “How often do you talk to him?”

“Not much.” Hojo sighed dejectedly and explained, “He hates my guts, for some reason. I want to help him out, but... well, he’s stubborn. Yours?”

Laguna shrugged and replied, “Same. He’s nothing at all like me, and won’t accept that I’m his dad. I guess it’s for the better.” Laguna looked around at all the other fathers that had been gathered for the party. Most of them looked rather glum about their relationship with their assorted children. Laguna said, “I guess we’re not the only ones with kid issues.”


End file.
